1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to prohibiting microorganism infection associated with implanted medical devices. In particular, the invention relates to the use of oxazolidinone compounds such as linezolid to prevent medical device-associated infections.
2. Description of Related Technology
Implantable medical devices made of biomaterials (i.e., biologically-compatible materials known to those skilled in the art, such as metal, polymeric, or ceramic materials) are frequently used for treatment of a variety of human diseases and other conditions. Growth of microorganisms on the surfaces of such medical devices following implantation occurs relatively infrequently, but can produce serious and costly complications, such as requiring removal or replacement of the implanted device or vigorous treatment of secondary infections.
Advances in engineered materials and surgical techniques coupled with the demographics of an aging population suggest an increasing demand for implantable medical devices over the next several decades. Implantable devices include, for example, sutures, orthopedic appliances, stents, catheters, guidewires, shunts (e.g., hemodialysis shunts or cerebrospinal shunts), prostheses (e.g., prosthetic heart valves or prosthetic joints), cardiac pacemakers, neuronal stimulators, and vascular grafts. However, a major limiting factor in the use of implantable devices is the risk of microbial growth on the biomaterials by microbes, such as bacteria, to form biofilms, which may cause serious infections, such as osteomyelitis, endocarditis, or septic shock. Such infections can occur despite the prophylactic administration of antibiotics in implantation surgery, which has become standard practice for such surgeries.
Consequently, effective treatment of infections often necessitates the removal of the implanted device. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for prevention of medical device-associated infections.